


risk; jaeco

by fujoshi-senpaii (complex_andhera)



Category: Block B, K-pop
Genre: M/M, jaeco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complex_andhera/pseuds/fujoshi-senpaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyo/Zico. High School AU. Jaehyo’s a studious, pretty boy, and Jiho is the punk he can’t stop thinking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	risk; jaeco

Jaehyo pulls a sweater over his head, the soft gray one that he likes to put on after early swim practice, when he’s freezing to the very core of his bones and his teeth are starting to chatter. No one else is in his homeroom classroom yet. He knows that he’s a good forty five minutes early and he comes here to sleep sometimes when he’s dead tired after practice and he doesn’t want to move.

The rest of the guys, Lee Minhyuk , Kim Yukwon, and the newest freshman member Pyo Jihoon, went to Starbucks and warm up over lattes, but Jaehyo pulled an all-nighter writing two English essays yesterday and wants nothing more that to take a nap in an empty classroom before all the other students finally showed up. He’s asleep as soon as he puts his head down, and only stirs an hour later when he can feel sunlight seeping in through the classroom window and the slightest brush of fingertips against his eyelids. He mumbles when he feels the hands threading lightly through his hair and pretty soon he can feel a thumb barely brushing over his forehead, smoothing out the wrinkle lines and almost gently caressing the sides of his temples. This is the feel of a lover, the kind of affection that Jaehyo has never felt before, and that startles him a little, alerts him to sit up straight in his chair and glare at the imposter in front of him. He feels an unusual sense of… _warmth_ …radiating through his chest, and when he his eyes meet eyes of his imposter, when he sees that the source of this warmth is none other than the incorrigible delinquent Woo Jiho (the one who sits merely two desks away from him and makes obscene gestures when the teacher isn’t looking, and sends him sneaky, almost  inquisitive glances when he thinks  _Ahn Jaehyo_  isn’t looking, is absorbed in whatever the teacher is saying or whatever novel their reading instead of absorbed in whatever  _Woo Jiho_ is doing, whatever cheeky slogan’s scrawled over the T -shirt he’s wearing, whatever small smudges of immeasurably dark eye pencil are littered at the corner of his eyelids or the small Alaska-shaped birthmark at the corner of his neck that’s only visible when he turns to the smirk at one of Park Kyung’s expectably lewd jokes and return them with a comment of his own. )

Jaehyo hates the way this  _punk_  kid has snuck into more and more of his waking thoughts (and some of his dreams, too, the ones where he wakes up flushed in the middle of the night, with equally flustered thoughts and a raging hard on from all of the unspoken promises held in Jiho’s cheeky grins and pale, pink tongue coming wet his lips before he’s about to smirk manically at Jaehyo like he  _knows,_ like he knows that Jaehyo has the huge  _thing_ for him and wakes up from dirty dreams about him even though they’ve never said more to each other than “Please pass me the homework worksheet.” or “Can I please use your eraser?”).Yeah, he’ll just attribute it to lust, and being lonely in a mostly guys school that has only recently started taking co-eds, and he’s about to ask this  _Woo_   _fucking Jiho_  what the hell he thinks he’s doing here when Jiho interrupts him  first and says, “Kyung told me that you come early sometimes.”

Jaehyo back peddles a little (he wasn’t expecting that, wasn’t expecting Jiho to actually  _think or talk_ about him outside of the classroom the way Jaehyo thinks about him constantly at the back of his mind) and that unwelcome warm comes back as he’ gracefully gaping like a fish, too tired to put on his usually expressionless face and glare Jiho into silence. He doesn’t really know what to say except a weak  _“S-so?”_ which sounds pathetic even as it’s coming out of his mouth, and Jiho takes that moment to gives him a smooth once-over and smirk at his sleep-mussed hair and the way that his pupils dilate in confusion as he’s trying desperately to process what exactly is happening.  That cheek grin is back and he continues.

“You look a lot prettier when you’re not pouring over a text-book, Hyung. Just like the ulzzang I know that you are.”

Jaehyo is stunned into silence, and at the back of his mind he knows that he should be insulted by Jiho implying that he’s ‘pretty’ (instead of handsome, at least, a man’s got to have  _some_ pride) but he’s too preoccupied by the fact that Jiho has been  _looking_ at him, has possibly looked at his _CyWorld_  pictures (has possibly been on his  _CyWorld,_ like Jaehyo hasn’t thought about stalking Jiho’s CyWorld plenty of times before smacking himself mentally and looking back down at whatever homework he was supposed to be finishing or whatever laps he was supposed to be running). He settles for staring back blankly, uncomprehendingly, and there’s Jiho’s thumbs again, alternately tracing his cheek bones and skimming over his delicate eyelashes. Jaehyo finally unfreezes and moves to swat the hand away, but years of getting into street fights with much bigger, burlier strangers has gifted Jiho with amazing reflexes, and he catches Jaehyo’s hand before it even makes it to his face, and squeezes lightly in a way Jaehyo know that he’s not going to forget anytime soon, that he’ll be replaying once in a while when his mind goes blank during a test or when he’s in the middle of lifting weights or spotting for Minhyuk.  

Jiho stares at him hard, all his earlier playfulness gone, and there’s only this intensity in his eyes that makes Jaehyo gulp and swallow noiselessly.  Jiho leans in closer, his usual baseball cap discarded and his hedge-like shock of blondish-brownish hair visible now, and Jaehyo fights the urge to reach out and touch, to see if it’s really as soft as it seems when Jaehyo is dreaming. Jiho just leans in closer and closer to his face, so close that their breaths intermingle and Jaehyo can feel soft, irregular puffs of air against his lips Despite being shorter than Jaehyo, Jiho has a firm grip on his extended hand, and Jaehyo can feel Jiho’s every movement with how close they are, can feel Jiho’s thumb slip to the juncture of his wrist where his pulse point is throbbing erratically. He smiles, almost as catlike as Yukwon can be, and the little fucker  _whispers,_ as if he hasn’t toyed with Jaehyo enough recently, whispers “Why are you always looking at me during class, Hyung? You’re really bad at being subtle…”.

Jaehyo colors a little at that, because he thought that Jiho hadn’t been paying that much attention to him, had been distracted by the song lyrics he was always scribbling in his notebook, or the short shirt their Biology teacher liked to wear on Tuesday, the one came up to her thighs…

When it looks like Jiho has actually been paying  _plenty_ of attention to him…

And they just stand like that, Jaehyo’s left hand caught in the strong grip of Jaehyo’s right palm, their faces inexplicably drawn together as Jaehyo towers over Jiho and yet stays trapped like he’s under a miniature butterfly net, pinned under the weight of Jiho’s intense stare.

Jiho regards Jaehyo’s whole face, scrutinizing his whole expression, because letting his gaze rest on Jaehyo’s lips, which he won’t deny look plump and inviting and totally virginal. Jaehyo gets nervous then, because he knows all the rumors about how Jiho got kicked out of his old school, how he was caught wrapped around Lee Taeil in the back of the boy’s bathroom and was expelled on the spot for messing with the principle’s son, and Jaehyo’s not sure if he’s ready to be like Jiho, ready to know what he really is and that there might me something a little _different_ about him, something about waking up to thoughts of his very  _male_ class mate that he just doesn’t want to face yet.

But then Jiho makes the decision for him, plants a small almost-kiss to the corner of his lips, and Jaehyo makes a small sound at the back of his throat when Jiho looks up to gauge his expression. Jaehyo’s not going to fight him, he’s not going to fight this foreign feeling of wanting to be  _physical_ with someone, of wanting to hold them and rip them apart and kill them with affection and then sew them back together. He just lets Jiho feel him, lets Jiho place a small, chaste kiss right on his lips, and watches the way his eyes close like’s he’s concentrating hard on what he’s doing, on the slight, inexplicable pleasure he’s abruptly giving Jaehyo. He feels a hand snake through the back of his hair, and before he knows it, his own eyes are shutting slowly, and he’s letting himself be pulled in closer, close enough that he can breathe Jiho’s air and see, when he pulls back, the almost terrified exhilaration in Jiho’s eyes that Jiho tries to cover up with a sarcastic smile. He knows that Jiho is weighing the odds here, is thinking about the possibility that Jaehyo will push him away or punch him, and for some reason Jaehyo wants to do everything to prevent that impression, to make Jiho see that he is very,  _very_  okay with being embraced like this, and so Jaehyo does something that he’s never thought about doing with another human being: he fists his hand in Jiho’s shirt and  _tugs,_ until their bodies are even closer and Jaehyo looks in Jiho’s eyes first, appreciates the way they widen dramatically with surprise and something like anticipation, and then closes his eyes and goes in for a second kiss. He presses his lips against Jiho’s firmly, adding more pressure so that Jiho cannot forget who is here, who is embracing him like this were anyone can see them, and when his tongue darts against the seam of Jiho’s chapped lips what he’s really trying to say is  _I’ll take this risk on you_. Jiho pulls back slowly, his face a little flushed too, and Jaehyo smiles like he hasn’t done in a long time, genuine and with a little sheepishness and excitement. He bumps Jiho’s shoulder lightly and turns so that their sides are aligned and he can thread his fingers in Jiho’s cold, clammy palms. He feels soft skin and his thumb runs over the calloused knuckles and the dry skin of his fingers, and his smile grows a tiny bit when Jiho finally squeezes back and looks at him, all apprehension and risky teenage emotion, and in that moment, Jaehyo hears  _I’ll take this risk, too_


End file.
